Do you love an apple?
by Maggi98Sashanista
Summary: Maura discovers something that might turn her world upside down. Eventually Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey! This is a NEW fanfiction that I have written because I was in the choices between taking this in to my ''Oh Maura, What have you done?'' or making a new one. So I decided to give it a go and make a new one! Feel free to review.**

Maura was sitting in her office chair, hands in her head. The nausea had hit her like a storm this morning. She was feeling nausea quite often on this time of period. She felt it coming up again, and ran towards the red sink like Frost did and spilled her guts out. She heard a familiar voice behind her. ''Dr. Isles, erm,, are you okay?'' Susie. Maura couldn't lift her head without the nausea coming back. She just closed her eyes wishing she would stop. ''Yes. Susie, I just ate some old croissants.'' Maura said holding her hand at her stomach. Susie just nodded and layed the files on her desk.

A tired Maura Isles sat at her desk once again relieved that the Nausea was over. Then she remembered the files results. She took them up and started to flip through the pages. She was interrupted by Jane coming in. ''Hey you wanna get lunch?'' Jane didn't look at Maura but studied the new fossil of a mink. She glanced at Maura. ''Maur, you okay?'' She saw Maura's pale color on her face. ''Yes, just a stomach bug.'' She stood up, felt the wave of nausea again. She closed her eyes, held her hand once again to her stomach. She felt saved when it suddenly went away. ''Maura.. Are you sure you are okay?'' Maura went over to Jane. ''Yes. Shall we go upstairs?''

They went up with the elevator to the Division One Cafe where also Angela was. Angela also noticed the pale face that belonged to a certain dr. Maura Isles. She didn't bother to ask though she was quite curios.

They finally sat down with their food. Maura ate her salad and Jane ate her pancakes. Maura tried to hold the food down. This nausea had been going on for about two weeks now. ''Do you want a coffee?'' Jane asked. ''No thank you'' She replied. The dark headed woman went up to the coffee machine and paid for her coffee. She came back with her decaf and the smell emerged into Maura's nostrils. With that, she couldn't hold it anymore. She held her hand in front of her mouth and ran as fast as she could in her Marc Jacobs stilettos to the nearest toilet.

She went back to Jane when her stomach finally had calmed down. ''Maura. You are not okay are you?'' Jane said laying a hand on the M.E's hand. Maura shook her head. ''Do you need a ride home?'' Angela's voice said. Maura just nodded.

Angela pulled up in Maura's driveway. ''Maura? How long have this been going on?'' Maura looked at her feet. ''The vomiting? About two weeks. Since Ian left'' Angela looked at Maura. Then it began to make sense to Maura. ''No.. I can't be..'' Angela looked at her dashboard. ''Do you want me to buy you a pregnancy test or..?'' Maura started blushing. ''I can pick one up when I'm going to work tomorrow. Thank you so much for driving me home, Angela.'' Maura stumbled out of the car. She was in shock too. She could be pregnant, with Ian's child. They had talked about getting children, but Ian refused. He didn't like kids, and never wanted them. What was she going to do if she was pregnant?''

NEXT MORNING.

Jane locked herself into Mauras house with the spare key. She was going to check on her Ma and how Maura was doing. Maura was usually sipping on her tea, but now she wasn't there. ''Maura?'' It didn't take long for Maura to stumble down to the detective with -again- the pale face. ''You ready to go or..?'' Maura asked, trying to smile. Maura was going to give Jane a ride to work. ''Yeah..'' Jane answered as she went outside to go into Maura's blue lexus.

They were half way when Maura swinged in next to the drug store. ''Maura, where are you going?'' Jane asked as Maura stepped out of the car. ''I'm going to pick up a little something'' Maura answered her Best friend. Jane just let her go with that.

Maura came back hiding what she had bought in her jacket pocket. ''Let's go!'' Maura sat herself back in the car. ''Maura.. Is it something wrong? You seem kind of ya know.. Nervous.'' Jane grabbed Maura's hand slowly. ''No. I''m fine. Don't worry'' She gave the detective a little smile and focused on the road again.

Maura sat in the restroom of her office, refused to look at the test. But when her clock beeped, she lifted it up. There it was,the blue cross. Oh my god. She thought. What was she going to do?

**So, interesting or bad? -M**


	2. Chapter 2

RIZZOLI AND ISLES

**So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second! BTW, don't like, Don't read! Thanks for reviews, It means a lot! :)**

Maura just stared at the test. She had to tell someone. But who? Or maybe, she just could keep it a secret until she knew what she was going to do..? S

he agreed with that. But, what about Ian? He didn't want kids.. He probably wasn't going to come back in a year.. She decided to wait and see what the future would bring.

Maura went back to her desk. Jane came by with some food. ''McDonalds?'' Maura looked up to see the Detective open her bag. ''I got you salad.'' She gave a grin as she took a sip from her soda. ''Can I borrow your office toilet? Korsak has been eating some x-hot beans'' Jane asked. Maura nodded whilst she was opening her bag and pointing the way.

Maura enjoyed her salad as Jane came back from the rest room looking a little shocked but she sat down. As Maura took a bite from her salad, Jane asked a question that made her choke on the iceberg salad. ''Maura, are you pregnant?'' Maura took her water taking a mouth full of it and swallowed. Tears escaped from Maura's eyes, and she once again laid her head in her hands. Jane quickly rushed over to Maura. ''Maura congratulations! But I thought you and Ian agreed on not having kids! This must be so wonderful!'' The detective let out a smile.

Maura shook her head. She wiped her tears away. ''No.'' She whispered. ''Oh Jane.. What am I going to do?'' The blond searched for help in her Best Friend's eyes. ''Uhm, okay. So this is not good..'' She looked down. ''Have you told anyone else?'' Jane tried. Maura again shook her head. ''I want to keep it a secret until I know what to do.'' Jane nodded, looking at her shoes. ''But I think your mother knows. She offered to buy me a pregnancy test.'' Jane looked up at her friend. ''Well. If you want it to stay as a secret, you shouldn't say anything more to Ma.'' They both laughed and continued eating their food.

Maura parked her car and entered her luxurious house being greeted by Angela in the kitchen. ''Hey Maura, how was your day?'' Bringing up her fantastic smile. ''Busy, how was your day?'' Maura sat down at her kitchen Island to face Angela that was making dinner. ''Good, except from Stanley spitting in the coffee.'' Angela made a face along with Maura.

Maura had to tell her. After all, she could trust Angela. ''Look Angela. I need to tell you something..'' Maura started with. The other woman turned around to face her, and show that she had all of her attention. ''But it's very important that you don't tell it to anyone else.'' Angela nodded. ''Whatever it is, my lips are as sealed as they get.'' Angela answered and patted Maura's arm. ''I'm..'' She took a deep breath. She opened her mouth, then closed it. And repeated. ''I'm.. I'm pregnant.'' Angela's mouth dropped. She rushed over to Maura and hugged her. ''Maura! I'm so happy for you!'' Maura tried to smile. ''Just don't tell.'' Angela nodded for the second time and went back to her cooking. ''But you're gonna show soon!''

Maura went in to the bathroom to take her routine shower and brush her teeth. She stopped by the wall mirror, looking at her stomach. She couldn't se anything yet. But what was she going to do? Just wait until she has to tell anyone? (...)

**Sooo, hope you liked it! By the way, in the next chapter we will be jumping around a bit, back and forth and stuff. Remember; Don't like, don't read.**


	3. Chapter 3

RIZZOLI AND ISLES

Maura came out of the shower. A shower was a place for her to think. And at that very moment, she decided to call Ian. She had to tell him. If he didn't like it or not, she wanted this child. She picked up her phone , and dialed the familiar number. A groggy man voice answered. ''Dr. Falwkner (Ian)'' ''Hello darling, this is Maura calling'' Maura was nervous. Ian could tell. ''Is it something wrong?'' Ian asked.

Maura breathed out, trying to focus. ''Look, before you say anything else I want you to know that.. I'm pregnant and I'm going through, and I have decided to have the baby no matter what. You can be there if you want, but it's fully your decision and I respect whatever you want. If you want to support me or just be here and act like you really want to be the father.'' Maura started to tear up.

No responsewas given on the other end of the phone. ''Your pregnant..?'' Ian was also in tears. She could hear it. ''That's fantastic honey!'' Maura couldn't believe her ears. ''But I thought you didn't want children?'' Maura was shocked. ''Well, not yet because of the traveling.'' The blond didn't know what to say. She was excited. Ian wasn't angry. ''Maura, I'll check up on the next boat over to Spain, and I will take the plain to America''' Maura squealed. She couldn't believe Ian was coming home!

(Quick brake here. I know you probably hate me for this and is all like; Oh heeelll to the nooo. ++ But, I promise it will get better. Don't Like, Don't read. And One thing, omg 4x04 was amazing! FEELS)

Anyroad.

''When are you coming?'' Maura was so happy. Ian would come home, and she would get all she ever wanted. A family. ''As soon as possible, honey!'' He made a kiss sound over the telephone before they both hung up with an 'Au Revior' . She had to tell Jane!

The exited ME ran up to Jane and dragged her to the elevator. ''What?'' Jane tried to remain calm, though she was pissed off because of that Maura had dragged her in the middle of the work. Maura eased her breath. ''I called Ian'' Maura smiled. Jane looked surprised. ''What did he say?''. A tear of happiness ran down Maura's cheek. ''He's coming home Jane'' . Maura couldn't stop smiling. Jane opened her mouth in surprise and hugged her friend. ''That's awesome Maura.!'' She answered in excitement. Jane wiped a tear from Maura's cheek. ''I'm going to have a father for my baby'' Maura said whilst laying her hand to her stomach. Just then the elevator opened to a confused Susie (The Nudist) . She looked at Maura holding her stomach, and Janes hand resting on Maura's cheek. ''Is this a bad time or?'' Susie asked nervously. ''No'' Maura responded quickly moved her hand away from her stomach.

Sorry! I have been really busy with making a video for Talia. I will be updating this week.


	4. Chapter 4

RIZZOLI ON ISLES

Maura awoke in her bed by her phone ringing. She slowly moved her hand over to her night stand and grabbed it. ''Dr. Isles'' An unfamiliar voice answered. ''Are you the fiance of Ian Falwkner?'' Maura answered with a yes. Raising herself in the bed hand once again to her stomach. ''There was a plain crash. Many people got hurt..'' The lady said. Maura gasped after air. Feeling an nausea hit her. ''I'm so sorry.. He didn't survive it. His lead-aorta has ruptured during the crash. I'm so sorry'' Maura's world stood still. Ian was .. Dead.. What was she going to do.. The lady noticed Maura didn't answer. ''Hello?'' Maura hung up. She went to the bathroom, and looked herself in the mirror. Telling herself to be strong.

She thought of her unborn child.. It wasn't going to have a father. Then it all became very real. She couldn't hold her body any longer. She collapsed onto the floor. Knees first, she sat down crying hysterically. Sobbing. Tears from her cheek. Her eyes red from crying. She couldn't raise her child without Ian. It felt wrong. She sat herself in the bathtub. Without water, just cloths. She felt the world was spinning. Her breath started to get deeper and faster by each breath she took.

She heard someone enter the house, probably Jane. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. All she had was gone, or so it felt like. But what she couldn't understand, was.. No, she couldn't be.. She felt.. Relieved. She didn't have to bear Ian's lies about how he loved her. Did she love him? She believed at that time, but his passing was still shocking.. She heard a knock on the door. ''Maura, you okay?'' Jane opened the door slowly seeing Maura in the bathtub. Her eyes were red from crying and her face pale from shock. Almost a greenish color. ''...Maura,,?'' Jane said again, afraid to get an answer. Maura couldn't answer. She was in shock.

Jane went over to her. No one said a word. Jane touched her shoulder. Maura felt panic, she hadn't realized Jane was there. She screamed and flinched away. Jane backed up, took Maura in her arm's, bridal style, carried her and laid her in bed..

SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK.


	5. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT. **

**A/N **

**Hello readers, are you still out there? If not, I understand. And sorry if you sat on your pc, tablet or phone thinking; FInally she updated! So I'm deeply sorry to say that I'm not updating quite yet. I just want to say that I am in the middle of my education and I want to focus on that for a while. ALthough I love writing for you guys and have 11000 readers/Views -wow! I love you guys! But since ENglish is not my first language, its affecting my current first language (Norwegian). In that I mean forming sentences has become really hard since I speak english with my polish friend whom refuses to talk Norwegian. ( :/ ) And writing fanfic's - I love it though - is ruining my language. I forget words and as I said forming sentences has become really hard for me. I will be taking a break. I don't know how long but I just got to relax a little. I hope you respect my decision and is really patient because I WILL come back. Eventually. **

**Xoxo Maggie . **


End file.
